


Drink me slowly

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Кофе сближает. Однозначно.У вас тоже сейчас все слипнется от сладости.^^'
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Drink me slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтрек: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVGXcjM9SOQ  
> Заявка - https://ficbook.net/requests/524037  
> Бета - Monstra https://ficbook.net/authors/830306

Деловая встреча неумолимо затягивалась, договоры были просмотрены уже раз десять, но клиента настораживала пара абзацев. Вообще, по-хорошему, встретиться бы в офисе и сидеть сейчас в теплом и уютном помещении, а не на лавочке в парке, попросить секретаршу Линду приготовить чаю или кофе и не дрожать на свежем воздухе. Клиент, представившийся мистером Тейтом, настоял на своем месте встречи, а мнение и желание клиента для Чарли было законом. Несмотря на раннюю весну, после часа сидения на одном месте под легкое пальто всё же забирался прохладный ветерок, и Чарли уже сомневался, что, когда дойдет до подписания договора, он сможет хотя бы пальцы согнуть вокруг ручки.  
— Давайте я угощу вас кофе, — забросил на пробу Чарли, надеялся, что клиент не упрется и последует в кофейню. — Прохладно.  
— О! Я не против, — согласился мистер Тейт, кивая русой головой и кутаясь в шарф. Тоже ведь замерз, упрямец. И что мешало прийти в офис?  
— В таком случае здесь неподалеку есть кондитерская, пара кварталов всего.  
— Ведите! — Клиент сложил бумаги в кейс и вскочил с лавочки быстрее, чем представлял себе Чарли. Думал, придется долго уговаривать и упрашивать. Но, скорее всего, мистер Тейт не учел погодных условий и затянувшегося обсуждения.  
К кондитерской они летели, синхронно попадая шаг в шаг, стремились согреться и выпить горячий напиток. Иногда Чарли не понимал таких клиентов, лишь бы «по-моему», хорошо хоть этот попался благоразумный, спустя какое-то время пошел на компромисс.  
Вот с этого кафе всё и началось. Чарли с мистером Тейтом уселись за высокую стойку в дальнем её конце, чтобы не мешаться среди разношерстной публики. Несмотря на ранее время, стрелка часов едва за три часа дня перевалила, кафе пользовалось спросом, и все пять маленьких столиков были заняты. За стойкой кроме них сидела девушка, скорее всего, студентка, судя по её озадаченному виду и книжке по макроэкономике в руке. Всё кафе было выполнено в лиловых цветах. Стены были художественно разрисованные разным разноцветным граффити, а с их стороны начиналось огромное окно в пол, не скрывающее внутренней обстановки кондитерской.  
Бариста за стойкой возился с их заказом около пяти минут, шипел большим кофейным автоматом и тарахтел турками. Чарли уже снова разложил бумаги по столешнице, указывал на пару дополнительных абзацев, когда перед ним, прямо на титульную страницу заверенной копии встала белая чашка на блюдце с объемной пенкой на напитке и веселым подмигивающим смайликом. У мистера Тейта, увлеченного прочитыванием абзаца и не обращающего никакого внимания на чашку поверх бумаг, обнаружилась лишь скромная нарисованная веточка.  
Чарли с интересом поднял взгляд на баристу и встретился с ярко-голубыми глазами, кофевар подмигнул ему точь в точь, как подмигивал из чашки смайлик. Пришлось отвернуться, уткнувшись в черные буквы. Вот ещё, посреди встречи не было желания ни флиртовать, ни уточнять причину такого рисунка. Чарли спустил всё на тормозах, лишь пару раз посмотрел в сторону занятого приготовлением кофе молодого парня. Светлые волосы баристы торчали вверх, стильно уложенные гелем, он был подтянутым и двигался так легко, словно не ему стоять всю смену за стойкой и подавать напитки всем и каждому.  
Договор они всё же подписали спустя ещё час. Чарли вышел из кондитерской вслед за мистером Тейтом, придерживая для клиента дверь, даже не оглянувшись на баристу.  
В следующий раз в эту же кофейню Чарли попал, спасаясь от проливного дождя. С момента подписания договора с мистером Тейтом прошла уже неделя, а новый клиент не пришел на встречу в ресторане неподалеку, в самый последний момент перенес. Чарли раздосадовано решил прогуляться к офису пешком, но был застигнут врасплох ливнем. Хлынуло прилично и неожиданно, со старта заливая тонкий плащ и модные ботинки. На пути оказалось именно это кафе.  
Чарли с грацией медведя ввалился в помещение, разбрызгивая вокруг себя капли воды. Он уселся за стойку, память тела не подвела, вернула Чарли в укромный уголок, где они ранее сидели с Тейтом.  
— Кофе или чай? — спросил мягкий мужской голос бархатистым тембром.  
— Кофе, — пробормотал Чарли, отряхивая не успевшие впитаться капли с плаща, даже не подымая взгляд. — Капучино.  
Шаги баристы удалились. Чарли проверил сохранность и невредимость смартфона, окинул взглядом часы. Вроде пока все работало исправно. На стойку через пару минут стала чашка на блюдечке, обдавая горячим паром и приятным ароматом свежезаваренного кофе, приправленного сливками и карамелью. На высокой белой пенке было выведено сердечко. Чарли рывком поднял мокрую голову, находя виновника посланий.  
— Что это? — спросил он прямо, решил не ходить вокруг да около. Но бариста не разделял такой прямолинейности, хитро улыбнулся, сверкая белыми ровными зубами:  
— Рисунок.  
— И только?  
— А вы как хотите? — заискивающе спросил безымянный бариста, вглядываясь глаза в глаза. Стало неловко под пронзительным смешливым взглядом.  
— Хочу, чтобы со мной перестали шутки шутить и объяснили всё прямо. — Чарли чувствовал себя паршиво, всё навалилось сразу: и не состоявшаяся встреча, и дождь, а теперь ещё работа в офисе допоздна, чтобы наверстать упущенное время.  
— День плохой? — уловил его настроение бариста, в его голосе даже послышался тон сочувствия. — Не берите в голову, если никто не умер, всё решаемо.  
— Вот спасибо, утешили, — язвительно ответил Чарли, но как-то и сам застыдился своей агрессии. — Вы простите, и правда, всё не задалось. Мелочи.  
— Ничего. Давай на «ты»? Меня Мэйсон зовут, — представился вдруг бариста, не обидевшись на настроение Чарли. Ему клиенты, наверное, и похуже попадались, конечно, не питейное заведение, но всегда найдутся недовольные. Он протянул раскрытую ладонь для рукопожатия, и Чарли нехотя её пожал.  
— Чарли.  
— Очень приятно, Чарли. Давай я угощу тебя шоколадным пирожным? — Мэйсон крепко сжимал прохладную и влажную от дождя ладонь Чарли в своей, хотя рукопожатие давно затянулось.  
— Я оплачу. — Чарли выдернул свою ладонь. Ощущал себя крайне странно, вроде было приятно, но от того и одновременно неловко.  
— Ну уж нет, Чарли! — расхохотался весело Мэйсон и направился к стеклянной витрине, где стояли красивые пирожные, украшенные всевозможными узорами, посыпками и кандурином.  
— Так рисунок неспроста? — ответил всё же на улыбку Чарли. Уж очень хорошее настроение баристы было заразительным.  
— Как знать, как знать…  
Он просидел в кафе еще около часа, перебрасываясь с баристой ничего незначащими фразами. Мэйсон иногда отвлекался на других посетителей, варил кофе и делал на каждом незамысловатый рисунок. Сердечко пока досталось только Чарли. Желающих выпить кофе было немного, клиенты рассаживались за незанятые столики, все как один игнорировали стойку.  
На следующую неделю Чарли затянуло в водоворот работы, и он не мог вырваться не то, что на перекус, с трудом домой доезжал и падал на едва расстеленную кровать. Утром механически закидывался кофе, принимал душ и опять в канитель. Думать о баристе он попросту не успевал, в редкие моменты убеждал себя, что они просто мило поболтали и всё. Будущего с кофеваром он не видел. Номерами телефонов же даже не обменялись, что уж тут говорить о долгосрочной перспективе.  
Но через неделю рабочий ритм нормализировался, позвонил радостный мистер Тейт. Предложил встретиться в той же кондитерской, что и при их первой встрече, чтобы заключить дополнительные взаимовыгодные контракты на более длительный промежуток времени. Чарли обрадовался невероятно, новые финансовые вливания всегда добавляли настроения.  
В помещение кафе он вошел в довольно приподнятом духе и в легком свитере, так как погода тоже решила радовать, и на улице было уже достаточно тепло. На часах над стойкой минутная стрелка приближалась к полдню, а светловолосый улыбчивый бариста был на месте. Чарли почувствовал себя немного смущено, словно пообещал что-то и не выполнил.  
— Кофе? С пенкой? — улыбаясь, спросил Мэйсон, создавая ощущение, что и не было никакой недели, вот только недавно Чарли встал из-за стойки и пошел на улицу под успокоившийся, но ещё слегка моросящий дождь.  
— Два.  
— О как. Сейчас сделаю. — Мэйсон слегка расстроился, но старался не подавать очевидного вида. Затарахтел турками и зашипел кофейным автоматом.  
Чарли прошел к полюбившемуся месту, сел в углу, наблюдая за баристой. Людей в кафе было немного, но три из пяти столиков были заняты, за стойкой на противоположном краю восседала тучная дама, поедая высокое кремовое пирожное.  
— Ещё что-нибудь? — тон баристы был несерьёзно официальным, словно дурачился. Чарли ответил улыбкой, на его кофе опять был рисунок.  
— Цветочек? Ты серьезно решил подарить мне цветочек? — рассмеялся он, заражаясь весельем Мэйсона.  
— Может, так ты согласишься сходить со мной куда-нибудь? Или встреча у тебя не по работе? — ненавязчиво выведывал Мэйсон.  
— По работе, — Чарли почему-то не хотелось врать, но и принимать предложение баристы было странно. — Я подумаю о приглашении?  
— Конечно, я не тороплю. Можем сходить за четвертый столик, как закончится моя смена, — подмигнул Мэйсон. — Это не далеко, шагов пять ступить.  
— И когда она заканчивается? Смена. — Чарли не хотел флиртовать, считал неуместным, но обаяние баристы сводило с ума, заставляло забывать причины посещения кафе.  
— В семь. Так что успеешь решить все свои вопросы, — заискивающе ответил Мэйсон и, оттолкнувшись обеими ладонями от стойки, пошел натирать рабочие поверхности и отмывать турки от молока.  
Дверь колокольчика звякнула как по заказу, впуская в кофейню взбудораженного Тейта с зажатой под мышкой папкой с бумагами. Все остальные пару часов выпали из реальности, Чарли внедрился в чтение контрактов и обсуждения важных пунктов. Дело наклевывалось выгодное. Покинули они с клиентом кондитерскую всё ещё на эмоциях, бурно обсуждали дальнейший план действий по программе, и с баристой Чарли не попрощался. Да и тот был занят очередным клиентом, посетителей после полудня прибавилось.  
О приглашении Чарли вспомнил уже без пятнадцати минут семь, когда распечатал и подготовил бумаги на завтра. Намечалась очередная встреча, но на этот раз заведомо провальная. Эти клиенты морочили голову не первый месяц.  
Чарли всё же решил сходить. Плотный график и работа в бешеном темпе не оставляли время на развлечения, о личной жизни Чарли вообще старался не думать, лелеял надежду повстречать кого-то в будущем. Стоило парню дать шанс, да и самому проветриться, выбросить из головы душный офис и перебраться в ароматно-пахнущую кондитерскую. Он одернул подпрыгнувший свитер, запихнул небрежно бумаги в кейс и быстрым шагом вышел из офиса, спустился на лифте с пятнадцатого на первый этаж, мысленно подгоняя механизмы просторной кабины. В сторону кондитерской он уже побежал, стараясь сэкономить оставшиеся минуты и не показаться невежливым, опаздывая. Не хотел, чтобы бариста подумал, что Чарли и вовсе отказывается.  
Мэйсон как раз вышел из кафе и звенел связкой ключей, когда Чарли, опаздывая неумолимо минут на пятнадцать, подбежал ко входу.  
— Стой! — задыхаясь от безумного бега, выдохнул Чарли. — Прости, заработался. Предложение в силе?  
— Конечно. — Мэйсон преобразился весь, сбросил с себя грустный вид, засиял как новый медный самовар. — Проходи.  
Он приглашающе распахнул дверь перед Чарли, пропуская того внутрь первым и зашел следом, щелкая выключателем у входа. Помещение озарил мягкий теплый свет, исходящий только от половины лампочек на потолке.  
— Если ты не против, я бы не врубал весь свет. Могут подумать, что мы еще открыты, — объяснил Мэйсон, но ясно же было, что просто так решил создать ламповую атмосферу. Чарли посмотрел на плотные жалюзи, скрывающие огромное панорамное окно, на непрозрачное стекло на двери кондитерской. Но принял правила, решил не перечить.  
— Так ты хозяин? — спросил Чарли о своей догадке.  
— Угадал. Присядем? — Мэйсон лишь улыбнулся, привычно и по-хозяйски вернулся за стойку, что-то выуживая из-под неё. — Я решил, что вино нам не повредит.  
Чарли уселся за четвертый столик, следуя странному договору, и поставил кейс возле ножки стола, чтобы не мешался. Бутылка красного вина на стойке смотрелась чужеродно и необычно, Мэйсон выглядел загадочно, радовался пришедшему гостю. Выглядел бариста теперь тоже не по рабочему, скорее как студент из университета. На его ногах красовались потертые кеды и джинсы с рваными коленями, довершали образ футболка с нарисованным волосатым рокером, прячущаяся за мягкой теплой рубашкой. Её клеточки были пролинеены линиями разной толщины, выделяя цвета от синего до лилового, что полностью гармонировало с окружающей атмосферой.  
— Я ещё и пиццу заказал. Знаю, не ахти как к вину, но я тот ещё гурман. — Мэйсон поставил на их столик пару белых кофейных чашек и бутылку. — А ещё у меня нет бокалов.  
— Пустяки, — не расстроился Чарли, всё было так мило и забавно. — А пицца где?  
— Ты будешь смеяться, но я немного расстроился, что ты не пришел. Подумал, что вообще проигнорируешь, — откровенно поделился бариста и сел на стул напротив, жестом волшебника извлекая штопор из кармана потертых джинсов. — Вот тогда я её и выбросил. А из урны гостей не угощаю. Если хочешь, могу предложить пирожное или ещё раз закажем пиццу.  
— Без разницы. Давай пирожное, только в этот раз я плачу, — пожал плечами Чарли, не хотелось есть, он отчего-то переживал, хотел произвести хорошее впечатление, но похоже с этим было всё нормально. Мэйсон поглядывал на Чарли умиленно и не таясь, выражал всем видом свою приязнь.  
— Хорошо. Ты расслабься, выпьем — легче станет, — заверил Мэйсон, с хлопком откупорил бутылку и разлил по чашкам. Пока игнорировал поход за десертом. — За встречу!  
— За встречу! — Чарли поднял свою чашку и отпил большим глотком почти половину, надеясь, что и правда отпустит нервное состояние. В груди разлилось теплом, растеклось сладостью на языке, и Чарли пропустил, как Мэйсон нагнулся к нему, нависая над маленьким круглым столом, отодвигая чашку ото рта и приникая губами к губам.  
Пару секунд Чарли сомневался, но потом, отпустив себя, ответил, принимал щипающие ласки губами, положил ладонь на короткостриженый затылок, обнимая и притягивая ближе. Если Мэйсон так же хорош во всем остальном, как в поцелуях и кофе, то Чарли пропал, надежно и безвозвратно. Возбуждением и страстью затопило, словно волной цунами, и они оторвались друг от друга спустя долгих десять минут.  
Губы припухли, их пощипывало от прилившей крови, а Мэйсон выглядел напротив раскрасневшимся и взбудораженным.  
— Хотел это сделать с первой встречи, — откровенно поделился бариста. — Ты не против поцелуев на первом свидании?  
— Но встречаемся мы-то уже в третий раз, — уверенно сказал Чарли, сердце стучало о грудную клетку от переизбытка чувств, Мэйсона хотелось ещё, распробовать всего, не только поцелуи.  
— Пиццу?  
— К черту пиццу, — осмелел Чарли, — поехали ко мне.  
Мэйсон вскочил со стула с поспешной готовностью, чуть не перевернув столик. Чарли поднялся следом уже неспешнее, губы по-глупому растягивались в улыбку. Или сейчас, или никогда, стоит дать шанс этому кофейному роману.


End file.
